


I’m Coming Alive

by klainecreys



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainecreys/pseuds/klainecreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren makes his way to Simon’s place late at night to share some news with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Coming Alive

It’s already late at night when Kieren comes running to Amy’s bungalow, the building that had become SImon’s new home and he’s out of breath and knocking on the wooden door like a madman, so loud and hard that there’s no way Simon couldn’t hear. It works just fine, in fact he’s greeted by a sleepy, grumpy looking SImon just seconds after, dressed in a simple shirt and some torn plaid pajama pants and yet there’s a gentle smile tugging on his thin, blue lips. Kieren’s still panting, still looking at him wide eyed but there’s a glint of excitement in them, no sight of panic which is why Simon’s not too worried this time around.

"Shit, what happened, Kieren?" Simon asks, his voice raspy and low with sleep and he drags his hand through his dark hair where it’s falling onto his forehead. "You really need to stop scaring me like that…," he huffs, clearing his throat.

"I burned myself!" Kieren exclaims, breathing hard still, a shaky laugh escaping him.  
“I - okay…that’s not something to be that happy about now, is it?” The older man mumbles, his voice confused and his brain still slow from having been woken up so suddenly but Kieren shakes his head quickly, licks his lips and looks down at his feet. “No, no! I mean - I didn’t do it on purpose but my mum made tea and I accidentally leaned against the stove and it hurt, it stung, Simon and - and…,” he’s silenced by Simon’s big palm against his neck, cold lips on his and that’s what shocks Kieren to his core. Simon’s lips feel absolutely icy against his own and his eyes snap open when he pushes at Simon’s broad shoulders what only causes the other man to pull away completely, looking at his boyfriend with concern in his eyes.

"Y-You’re cold…your lips, they’re…,” Kieren trails off because Simon’s raising his eyebrows, his white eyes piercing through him but there’s the faint hint of an amused smile playing on his lips again. Simon had known that this would happen soon, while Kieren was still oblivious.

A deep breath falls from Kieren’s lips before he speaks up again. “I’m sorry, I still enjoy kissing you and all that but…,” Kieren rambles and once again Simon seals his lips with his own, smiling against them. “It’s okay…,” he breathes and strokes his calloused fingertips against Kieren’s jaw, grinning wider now. “It’s okay…,” Simon repeats and presses his lips against the corner of Kieren’s, up to his sharp cheekbone and Kieren chuckles softly. “Still cold…,” he mumbles and Simon hums, deep and content, it rumbles from his chest and he smiles against Kieren’s skin, not able to feel the faint warmth radiating from his body, not yet. He knows it’s only a matter of time, a matter of medication until he can feel it too but for now he’s happy to watch Kieren experience this. Simon can tell it’s exciting to Kieren too and he seems happy which was the only thing that counted after all. The older man sighed and nudged his nose against Kieren’s cheek. “Don’t you dare leave me for someone else just because they might be warmer than I am,” Simon joked playfully, his voice vibrating in Kieren’s ears just like the low chuckle that follows and he pulls away to find the younger man’s eyes, the whiteness hidden away by warm brown contacts. “You’ll become even more beautiful, you know that…?” Simon mumbles, uttering his thoughts and Kieren snorts. “Don’t get all sappy on me just because I can feel heat and cold now, duffer,” he scolds and Simon can’t help but snort. “Told you you were special…that’s fascinating enough for me,” he keeps teasing and this time around it’s Kieren’s turn to beam and silence Simon by pressing their lips together in a deep, breathtaking kiss.


End file.
